War Games pt-2
by cd11
Summary: Story: Morgan and Molly are explaining what happened in the field and at the school. Rated K


_**Wargames pt-2 A General Hospital story. A General Hospital story. All rights to the characters and backgrounds belong to its creators. Story: Morgan and Molly are explaining what happened in the field and at the school. Rated K+**_

_**Carly's House:**_

They all sat down on the sofa, Jocelyn planting herself between her mom and brother. Carly slowly appraising her son. "Well you have the floor." she finally said.

Morgan smiled "Not much to start with, Molly called yesterday, and said that her group needed help because they were facing the Newmarket Spartans in the next week and wanted some input."

Carly nodded "Yes I knew they were up next."

Morgan continued. "We've dealt with them a few time, and I offered some insight into how to beat them. We're up to date on our classes so I put in for a few days with Maj. Rainer."

Carly interrupted. "A small change of subject, but how did you manage to get here so quick?"  
"Easy." Morgan said. "As you know, Sherman-Johnson has direct ties with the Army and Navy. Sometimes students and facility can reap the benefits."

Jossy and Carly were puzzled. Seeing that, Morgan concluded. "Long story short, I hopped a ride on a C-130 that landed at the Reserve base and caught a cab to Alexis's place."

"So you got here." Carly said. "Then what?

_**Alexis's House: **_

"When Morgan got here I told him what the situation was." Molly said. "That Newmarket's force was on our side of the border and at the staging area."

Alexis asked. "Morgan had faced the Spartans before?"

"Yes, Sherman-Johnson has tangled with them 3 times in 13 months." Molly replied. "As Morgan says, they know each other and they don't like each other."

Alexis paused for a moment to consider her youngest daughter. She had decided to enroll Molly into a military-style school, due to the events over the past few months that her and her sisters, not to mention family, friends and others had been had been involved in.1 Up until now with a few minor blips on the radar, that plan had worked.

"So Morgan knows about the Spartans. How did he end up in a Port Charles cadet uniform, and using his great uncle's name?"

"Originally, only the four of us were going out on the sweep." Molly said. "TJ, Bekka, Amy and I. But then we thought it over and we needed someone at the data center to download the information."

_**Back to Carly's:**_

"TJ is their info tech." Morgan continued. "So they had no one to receive their transmissions." At this point, Morgan paused. "Then I came up with the idea for TJ to stay at the data center and I would go out with the patrol. Molly and her team scrounged a uniform, while I dipped into my bag of tricks for an ID in case we were caught in the field."

"And that ID just happened to be your great uncle?" Carly said with a slight smirk on her face.

"Could have been worse?" Morgan pointed out.

"Really?" Jocelyn said not wanting to be left out anymore.

"Sure." Morgan replied happily. "I could have used the one that said Jason Morgan on it."

Carly eyes went wide. "I'm sure that Jason would have been just thrilled to hear about that!"

"Yeah, I thought so too. " Morgan grinned "That's why I didn't use it, Uncle Luke seemed like a far better idea."

"That's debatable." Carly growled.

Morgan smiled; "Are you still mad at Uncle Luke about that little thing at the drill site?" Carly's eyes start to narrow.

"You really should not be such a sore head about that." Morgan continued.

"For your information, young man. I am not still mad at Luke." Carly told. "And it wasn't my head that was sore by the end of that day!"

Morgan and Jossy look at each other and snicker.

"Considering the situation." Carly said slowly. "Do think that particular incident is somewhere that you really want to go?"

"Let me see." Morgan said quickly. "Umm, nope!"

"Wise choice, keep talking."

"Anyways, Molly delivered the uniform." Morgan said.

_**And back to Alexis:**_

"So you got Morgan a uniform." Alexis said. "What next."

"We were dropped off about 1/2 mile from their camp and we took cover. Molly said. "After the Spartans had settled down for the night. We set the cameras and monitors and started scanning." Molly looked at the data that was downloading to her laptop then continued.

"It actually went off without a hitch. We got the data and made it back to the pickup point. Once we got back to the center, we made sure that we got everything. I sent TJ and the others home. Morgan was transmitting the data to Sherman-Johnson." At this Alexis asked. " How come?"

"Easy, they have a few more electronic toys there then we have. They also have a bigger staff to analyze things" Molly replied. "We were almost done.."

_**Carly's again: **_

"When the post Adjutant came in, and busted us." Morgan sighed. "And the rest you know."

Mercifully the phone decided to ring. Carly rose to answer it. "Hi Sonny." she said, glaring over to Morgan. "Yes he's explained what's happened. It seems he went out to help Molly and got caught without an escape plan." More conversation then she said "All right I'll tell him, bye." Carly hung up. Morgan looked at his mother nervously.

"Well?" he asked.

"Your dad and I have talked it over." Carly said. "It seems that we both happen to respect that fact that you came here and helped out Molly." Carly reached over and squeezed Morgan's hand, and smiled. "You have always had a good heart, and we're both very proud of that."

Morgan returned the smile. "However.." he said

"However." Carly continued. "You are not to put yourself into a situation where you are having a problem at Sherman-Johnson. If that happens, then you are going to have a problem here."

Morgan started to speak, but Carly continued. "And those young sir, are your father's exact words."

"I see." Morgan said. "I still have information that I would like to pass to Molly."

"That's all right." Carly said. "But, that is as far as you are to go. Are we clear?"

In his life Morgan always knew just how far to push the envelope on an issue with his parents, especially his mom. He knew that the limit had been reached. "Clear enough, Mom."

Jocelyn looked to Carly; "So you going to pop his butt with the hairbrush, Mom?" she asked happily.

Morgan looked down at little sister. "Your not helping here, Little bit." he said.

"No honey." Carly said. "Not at the moment, but that could change." Morgan matched his mother smirk "Hmmm."

_**Alexis house again:**_

Alexis was on the phone while Molly finished her report. Molly was still working on it when Sam and Kristina walked in.

Sam asked looking to her mother and sister; "What's wrong?" Molly replied "Small problem at school. I took an unauthorized person when we went out." Kristina sat down on the sofa by her. "Who?"

"Your brother." Alexis said as she came into the den.

Kristina and Sam were confused. "Michael?" Sam asked

"Nope, it was Morgan." Molly said. "He came over to give us some help." Over the next few minutes Molly and Alexis fill the sisters in on the evening's events.

"That call was from the school." Alexis said. "Maj. Richardson wants a few words with you before your briefing." Molly looked worried. "Did he sound mad?"

"No, he said there were a few things he wanted to discuss with you, though."

"I don't suppose you could come with me?" Molly was hopefully asking the group.

The sisters and Alexis looked each other over and replied. "We'll all come." Sam spoke for all of them.

"We wouldn't let you sail into danger along." Kristina said. "We stick together, right.'

Molly smiled looked to her mom.

"Of course we'll be there for you." Alexis assured her, then added. "Beside, if I'm there you three can't get into trouble." The three sisters put on a show of mock outrage.

"Who us?" Sam exclaimed.

"We don't do things like that anymore." Kristina added. Molly decided that she could not be left out. "Besides, there's no pool cues or wedding cakes at school."

They all stared at Molly for a second then burst out laughing.

_**To be continued:**_

Next time we'll see if the Davis girls run true to form, and will Morgan listen to his parents and superiors?

1 The Fighting Davis Sisters

Davis Sisters behaving Badly

Not Again.


End file.
